Penderitaan, Permohonan, dan Pengharapannya
by MSN1412
Summary: Based/Inspired of 'Insanity'. / Meskipun dia telah disiksa, namun dia masih mempunyai sebuah permohonan, dan harapan kecilnya. / 'Aku telah hidup di Neraka.' / AU. Kaito POV. Warning Inside. First try to make a poetry. Don't like? Don't read! RnR?


**Penderitaan, Permohonan, dan Pengharapannya  
><strong>

**Genre: Poetry and Angst  
><strong>

**Rating: T  
><strong>

**Warning: AU, OOC, Kaito POV, Kaito torture, some little dark thing._. and child abuse. **

**Author's first try to make a poem-fic. Don't like? Don't read!  
><strong>

**.**

**Based/Inspired of 'Insanity' fic by Shimizu Hikaru... :D **

***Maafkan aku kalo puisi-fic ini emang gak nyambung ama cerita aslinya~. v^^*  
><strong>

**.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer:**

**Detective Conan © Aoyama Gosho**

****Penderitaan, Permohonan, dan Pengharapannya** © MSN1412**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Aku tidak dapat membayangkan kalau hidupku bakal hancur begini.

Orangtuaku telah mati, dan dibunuh oleh pria berjubah hitam yang telah menculikku.

Dan … membawaku ke laboratorium mereka, dan menjadikanku sebagai tikus percobaan mereka.

Tapi … kenapa harus aku? Kenapa harus semua anak-anak di antara aku?

Apakah aku _spesial_ … seperti anak-anak itu? Atau, apakah aku _sebuah bencana_ untuk mereka?

.

Tapi aku teringat Shin-chan … aku teringat _Nii-nii_-ku.

Dia masih hidup, _dia masih hidup_ dan tinggal di luar sana….

Entah aku harus bahagia, atau harus sedih.

Tapi untuk sekarang, aku harus berpisah dengannya, sampai aku tidak bisa meraih tangannya lagi...

Sampai aku tidak bisa memegang tangan _Nii-nii_ lagi...

.

Kita pun berpisah dengan alam semesta yang begitu berbeda,

seperti _cermin yang tidak bisa pecah_ yang telah memisahkan kita.

Dia masih hidup di Surga yang damai, _rumah…._ Tapi, aku telah _hidup di Neraka._

.

.

.

Aku pernah mencoba tuk melarikan diri dari Neraka ini, _sekali._

Tapi, aku tidak bisa…. Mereka telah menangkapku, tuk membuatku menjadi tikus percobaan mereka.

Pada awalnya, aku sangatlah takut. Mata mereka yang dingin itu … menakutiku dan masih saja menghantuiku.

Air mataku pun menetes … satu per satu.

Aku ingin berteriak … tapi aku tidak bisa. Sepertinya bibirku tidak membiarkanku tuk berteriak.

Kenapa _Kami-sama_? Kenapa kau tidak membiarkanku tuk berteriak?

Ini sangatlah sakit. Aku ingin melepaskan RASA SAKIT ini!

Dan kenapa kau membiarkanku … hidup di mimpi buruk ini?

Tempat Neraka ini dengan orang-orang berjubah hitam diantaraku….

Orang-orang berjubah hitam yang misterius sekaligus jahat … seperti para Iblis.

Seperti teror untukku, untuk hati kecilku….

Aku ingin melarikan diri dari mimpi buruk ini! Aku ingin melarikan diri dari tempat Neraka ini! Aku ingin melarikan diri dari rasa sakit ini!

_Kami-sama … onegai …_

Kumohon … BUATLAH AKU BEBAS DARI SINI...! DARI MIMPI BURUK YANG MENYAKITKAN INI!

Supaya aku bisa bertemu _Nii-nii_-ku lagi…. Supaya aku bisa mendapatkan hidup yang bahagia lagi.

.

.

Tapi, sudah terlambat. Aku tidak bisa melarikan diri dari mereka.

Mereka mempermainkanku layaknya mainan. Mereka membuatku … layaknya aku TIDAK ADA untuk mereka!

Tidak ada … dengan hati yang tersakiti ini, dan tubuh yang tersakiti ini!

Kenapa, _Kami-sama_… KENAPA?

_Doushite…? Doushite…? Doushite…?_

Kenapa mereka ingin membunuhku, sebagai tikus percobaan mereka…?

_Onegai, Kami-sama … onegai…._

_Onegai…._

Bebaskan aku dari mimpi buruk ini. Aku mohon, karena aku telah lelah menangis untuk berharap….

Karena aku akan mati….

Aku akan mati. Aku akan mati. Aku akan mati. Aku akan mati. Aku akan mati. Aku akan mati.

_TAPI AKU TIDAK MAU MATI SEPERTI BEGINI!_

.

.

.

Gelap, aku tidak bisa melihat apapun. Aku bisa menyeringai, walaupun itu menyakitkan.

Tapi … aku tidak bisa bergerak. Kenapa aku tidak bisa bergerak?

Oh…. Aku teringat,

Aku telah disiksa oleh para Iblis itu. Oleh _makhluk-makhluk brengsek itu!_

Mungkin _Kami-sama_ tidak mencintaiku lagi. Mungkin _Kami-sama_ tidak mau membiarkanku tuk hidup kembali,

dan mati tersiksa … di depan para Iblis itu, sebagai seekor tikus percobaan.

Apakah kau membenciku? Apa kau benar-benar membenciku?

Apa kau ingin membiarkanku … hidup tersiksa di dunia yang kotor dan hancur ini?

_Demo …_ aku tidak melakukan sesuatu YANG BURUK untukmu!

Tidak untuk _Kaa-san_ dan _Tou-san_, dan juga untuk_ Nii-nii_!

Aku tidak melakukannya….

_Aku tidak melakukannya…._

.

.

.

Aku mengharapkan … seseorang yang akan menolongku, seseorang yang akan menghidupkanku kembali dari mimpi buruk ini.

Ya, sang Malaikat. _Tenshi desu…._

Sang malaikat yang akan menolong dan melindungiku setiap hal buruk terjadi….

Dan melepaskanku dari mimpi buruk yang menyakitkan ini yang tak mau ku RASAKAN KEMBALI!

Aku menundukkan kepalaku, dan berpikir lalu berharap….

_Kami-sama…._ Apakah Malaikat itu benar-benar ada? Akankah sang Malaikat benar-benar melindungiku?

Kalaupun itu bisa … akankah dia bisa menyembuhku … dengan semua rasa sakit ini?

.

Jika hari esok tiba, akankah aku sanggup untuk tersenyum lagi?

Tersenyum seperti biasanya. Tersenyum seperti _cahaya matahari_ yang akan menyinari dunia.

Walaupun itu dipaksakan … akankah?

Dan jika awan-awan bisa bebas di atas langit, akankah aku bisa bebas seperti awan-awan itu?

… Melarikan diri dan bebas dari segala mimpi buruk ini?

Akankah…?

_Akankah…?_

.

Tapi, semuanya percuma saja. Aku hanya bisa mengandaikannya. Itu saja….

Aku hanya bisa berharap … berharap dari hati kecil yang sakit ini.

.

.

.

Walaupun aku hanya bisa berandai, tapi…

Aku berharap … aku berharap kalau hari itu bakal tiba. Walaupun aku harus menunggu,

sampai seratus tahun atau _sampai aku mati…._

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**If tomorrow comes, will I be able to smile? Will I be able to smile like I did on that day?**_

_**I wish, I keep wishing….**_

_**(Taishou A by anNina)**_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: sebuah puisi pendek *pendekkah menurut kalian* yang terinspirasi oleh fic KaiShin-bromance 'Insanity' yg emang berbahasa Inggris XD, dan sebuah lagu dari Higurashi no Naku Koro ni series *dan lirik yang aku ambil di atas itu dari 'Kai' series :)* padahal ini cuman ditranslate dari original yang aku bikin dengan bahasa Inggris yg judulnya 'His Pain, His Pray, and His Hope' dengan dikit perubahan v^^**

**awalnya, dibikin iseng di GTalk sebagai status. tapi gara2 Shimizu-san khawatir ama aku gegara status yg ku bikin, jadinya aku minta maaf ama dia gara2 telah membuatnya khawatir n salah sangka ^^; terus, dibikin lagi pas chatting di Y!M kemaren2 *yaehlah-_-***

**omong2, sebutan 'Nii-nii' dari Kaito ke Shinichi emang keinspirasi dari Satoko yang selalu memanggil saudara laki2nya 'Nii-nii' *yaa meskipun cerita aslinya, dia menyebut 'Shin-chan' atau 'brother'._.v***

**.**

**tonikaku, sankyuu telah membaca fic-iseng2 pertama-yang ancur ini! :D **

**last word, review? :) Jaa matta-nee~~**

**_Love and Peace, MSN1412..._  
><strong>


End file.
